Business entities, most particularly large corporate entities, receive numerous promotional and sponsorship requests from third party organizations and charities each year. Typically, such corporations attempt to respond to these requests for a variety of reasons including common courtesy, laying the groundwork for a business opportunity the corporation's desire to support selected causes and a duty of corporate citizenship, most typically associated with a display of community involvement on the part of the corporation.
Unfortunately, only about 20% of promotional and sponsorship requests made of corporations each year are suitably presented to a corporation by a user community and out of that 20% only 10% of such requests are found actionable. In order to determine if a promotional sponsorship request warrants the time and attention of a corporation, the corporate entity must undertake an extensive and often time consuming evaluation. Prior to disclosure of the novel processing steps of the present invention, a corporation or other business entity would be required to review and evaluate each and every proposal so that each proposal may indeed be screened in terms of its appropriateness. Additional analysis in evaluating the type of value provided to the sponsoring corporation must be considered and often requires the employ of outside resources to complete this step in the evaluation. Follow-up contact is often required to seek additional information from the proposal organization, with negotiations and finalization of the approval process further requiring an administrator to consolidate all relevant information and agree upon the terms of the proposal. In short, the contemporary means for evaluating business/sponsorship proposals requires a lot of work and a great deal of time. Consequently, what is needed is an automated online evaluation process suitable for a plurality of requesting user communities and responding business entities.